On Da Way Home!
by Beth and Kierra
Summary: Um...what if the DigiDestined hadn't ACTUALLY gotten home and ended up in the Pokémon world? And they meet us...and a lot of other people!


**On Da Way Home!!!**   
**Part 1**

  
  


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to someone. I belong to myself, Beth belongs to herself....at least we hope we belong to ourselves.   


"Are we home yet?" TK asked in his little sing-song kiddie voice.

"We are not there yet, so stop asking!" Tai snapped.

"Do NOT yell at my little brother!" Matt snapped back at Tai.

"Says who?" Tai demanded.

"Says me!" Matt yelled back and punched Tai in the head.

"Here we go again." everyone else sighed with a sweatdrop.

"AUGH!" Jou shrieked as he looked out the window, "The cable car is descending!"

"We're home! YaY!" Mimi shouted, over-joyed. She then started dancing around the cable car with Izzy.

"Stop rocking it! You're gonna break it!" Tai yelled just before another punch from Matt hit him in the mouth.

And, for once in his life, eleven-year-old Tai Kamiya, or Yagami Taichi, whatever you want to call him, was right.

It broke. They flew off to another world.

"Here we go again." Kari and Sora sighed in unison. Then they glared at each other and shouted "JINX!" at the same time.

"Good. A quiet ride home." Matt sighed as he easily avoided a kick from Tai and evil glares from the girls.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jou moaned, as he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees.

******************

Meanwhile, in the Pokémon World, Team Rocket was practicing their motto. Then the cable car fell on them.

"I think we're down." Kari said, opening the door.

"Okay, this is definetly NOT Earth." Matt commented.

*Maybe it's planet Bob!* a voice said from the sky.

"Who said that?" asked TK, looking around.

*One of authors of this story!* the voice said.

*Isn't planet Bob from the movie Titan A.E.?* another voice joined the conversation.

*Yep.*

*Is it good?*

*Yep.*

*Did you like it?*

*Yep.*

*Not much for long conversations, are ya?*

*Nope.*

*Humm, sound like someone else we know (*Cough* Matt *Cough*).*

In the meantime, all the digidestins look at eachother with HUGE sweat drops of their heads.

"Ummmmm......" Matt said, with an extremely confused look on his face.

*Oh! Right...... don't worry, you'll meet us later. This IS a self-exertion!* the first voice said.

They were never heard from again (until later).

"Ummmm... yeah." Tai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oof!" a voice was heard from under the cable car.

"Not another voice!" Kari said, thinking of her last experience with a "voice".

"To protect the world from devestation!" a muffled girls voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." a boy's voice said. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Who's there?!?!?!" Mimi asked, looking very scared.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Jou shouted, as he ran over to Mimi, and almost suffocated her.

"Umf! Get off me! I DON'T LIKE YOU! Stop trying to be a hero and impress me!" Mimi shouted, her face VERY red, and she pushed Jou off her.

Poor Jou. He looked heartbroken.

"I am not!" Jou shouted as he read the words.

*Hey! Who's writing this story? Me or you?!??!?!* the first voice said.

Jou gave the air a mean look and stopped arguing.

"That's better." The second voice said.

"Enough all ready!" Matt shouted. "Get on with the story!"

"Sorry... sheesh. No fun at all......" the first voice grumbled.

2 scruffy looking people and 1 scruffy looking cat-type thing crawled out (somehow) from under the cable car.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." a girl, with really odd red hair, posed melodramatically.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." a boy, with blue hair, who also posed melodramatically.

"Jessie!" the girl said. Another pose.

"James!" the boy said, doing another pose

"Huh? And why are these aliens poseing? Are there camera's near by?" TK asked Matt, who just shrugged.

"Stop interupting and listen to our motto!" the girl, Jessie, who pulled a large fan from out of nowhere, and slapped Tai across the head with it.

"OWWWW! It wasn't me! It was him!" Tai said angerly, as he rubbed his head and pointed at Matt, who had an innocent look on his face.

"She said, STOP TALKING!" the boy, James, pulled a mallet out of nowhere and smacked Tai accross the head.

Tai fell to the ground whimpering, while Kari and TK giggled behind their hands.

"No, if their are no more rude interupptions..." the girl said snottily.

When she was met with silence, she said "Good." and they continued with their motto.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said, doing even another stupid pose.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said, also doing another stupid pose.

"Meowth dats right!" the cat-thing said, jumping between the too.

"AHHHHHHH!!! A talking cat!" Mimi screamed, jumping into Izzy's arms.

He promptly fell over.

"Hey!" Kari shouted, offended.

"Oh, right, Gatomon was a cat. Sorry." Mimi said with even a redder face than before, as she climbed out of Izzy's arms, and helped him up. "Sorry, Izzy."

"That's OK....." Izzy said blushing also, and very dizzy (:P).

Meanwhile, Jou was shooting daggers with his eyes at Izzy.

"Lucky guy." Jou muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Jou?" TK asked innocently.

"Minna no baka." Sora muttered under her breath.

*What did she say?* the first voice asked.

*You know, we have to give the "first voice/second voice's" actual names!*

*Don't worry, that's coming. WHAT DID SHE SAY???????*

*She said that everyone are idiots.*

"Anou..." Sora muttered, sweatdropping.

*A hem?*

*(*SIGH*)Just, an expression, like 'now' or 'sigh'*

*Oh! It, like, makes perfect sense now!* the first voice said in a valley-girl type voice.

*Do NOT start talking like Daisy, Lily and Violet.* the second voice said, very pissed off.

"AHEM!!!!" Matt said, always the one to bring the authors back to the story.

*Gomen nasai. Hehehehe! I can say something in Japanese (for those like me, that means I'm sorry, excusez-moi.*

*How come the cute one is the one who pays most attention?* the second voice wondered.

*Heheheh! Maybe he likes us!! :P*

*I don't know if he likes us, but I sure like him!*

Matt just blushed.

Tai jabbed him in the side, "Ohohoh, looks like someone's popular with the girls."

Out of the sky, a safe fell on Tai's head, but only, AFTER Matt punched him in the head, still blushing furiously.

*Hehehe! I took care of him for you! I've always wanted to do that!* The second voice said.

Matt only blushed harder.

"Careful, you're face might freeze that colour." Jou teased.

*Is that actually possible?* the first voice asked.

*Anything is possible with us writing the story!*

POW!! Matt's fist connected with Jou's stomach.

*HEY! That's mean!!!!!!!!* the first voice said.

"Looks like someone likes Jou!" Tai said crawling out from under the safe, only to be crushed by a piano this time. A grand piano.

*HEY! I have to practice my piano!!!!* the second voice complained.

*Oh right.*

The piano when up into the sky where it came from, and a potbellyed pig (coincidentally named Jarrod :P) took it's place.

*Heheheheheh!* the voices laughed.

"Matt, why is your face so red?" TK wondered.

"Coz one of the voices has a crush on him." Sora replied.

"Good. She's not speaking Japanese no more." Kari said.

"No more isn't proper grammer." Izzy corrected her.

"Oh, well." Kari shrugged.

Mimi just giggled.

"Someone help us." Matt muttered, looking to the sky for help as he stopped blushing.

As if in response to his plea, a barrel of hot chocolate fell from the sky.

"Hot chocolate! Hey!" TK shouted with glee.

"What's hot chocolate?" Jessie asked.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is?" Izzy, then muttered to Mimi, "This proves my theory, they are most definetly aliens."

"WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!" Jessie, James and Meowth yelped.

"Can I have some?" TK asked adorably.

"No, I want some first!" Tai said.

"If my little brother wants hot chocolate, he can HAVE hot chocolate." Matt said through gritted teeth.

Then, two girls fell from the sky, one landing on top of him and knocking him down to land on his back on the ground.

"Konnichiwa, Kawaii Yama-chan!" the girl, who was sitting on him, smiled.

The other girl, who landed on her butt, just grimmanced, and gave the one on Matt an evil glare.

"NO MORE SPEAKING JAPANESE!!! I made you stop making Sora speak Japanese, and I'm going to make you!" she said.

Tai gasped, and ran and hid from these 2 strangers behind TK.

"Tai, why are you hiding?" Kari asked (in such a CUTE little way!).

"And why are you hiding behind *me*?" TK asked.

"Because...." but he was interuppted.

"TK!!!!!!!! You are such an adorable little kid!!!!" as the girl that landed on her derriere came and picked up TK and spun him around, then gave an EVIL glare to Tai.

"Iye iye iye iye iye iye iye....." Tai said (it's supposed to sound like a wounded puppy dog!) and ran of into the..... woods?

"Blood turn black and flesh--" the girl on Matt started, but the other girl came up and smacked her across the head.

"HeY! Don't hurt her!" Matt protested.

All the girl did was glare at him (after all, who could hurt such and ADORABLE creature), and turned back to the girl on Matt.

"NOT IN THIS STORY KITSUNE!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Aw...you're no fun Bethany." Kitsune muttered.

"Are you gonna get off of me?" Matt asked.

"Nope!" Kitsune smiled.

"Fine by me." Matt said.

"I think he likes her." Beth whispered to TK, who she still hadn't let go of.

"Can you please put me down?" TK asked, kinda scared.

*Kinda? I was horrifyed!* TK's future voice said, after being asked about this story.

*Wait a second, when did we get in this?* Daisuke's voice was heard.

Kari glared at the sky, and so did the 2 authouresses.

"Daisuke?" Kitsune asked, "KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay!" Beth said happily and pulled out Izzy's lap top.

"Hey! That's mine!" Izzy complained.

"Don't worry." Mimi said, kissing him on the cheek.

Izzy blushed almost as bright as Matt had.

In the meantime, Beth had been typing away on the lap top, a happy smile on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a blood-curling scream was heard from Daisuke, then no more was heard.

"Hehhehe." Beth and Kitsune laughed evilly.

"You're scaring me." Kari said, hiding behind Jou.

"Is there anyone who likes me?" Jou asked pitifully.

"ME!" Samantha fell from the sky and started kissing Jou.

"Is that you're final answer?" another, even more annoying voice was heard.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed, and Kitsune jumped off him in suprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kitsune shouted.

"It's my mortal enemy."

"Who, Mike Harris?" Beth said in an icy tone, looking up from Izzy's laptop. Izzy and Mimi were peering over her shoulder, watching her type this story.

"No, the other one!" Matt shouted, pointing at the sky (where everyone/everything seemed to come from).

"Who, Diana Fowley?" Kitsune asked, shuddering as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth, which it probably did.

"No, the OTHER other one!" Matt said.

"REGIS PHILBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitsune and Beth shouted.

"Very good." Matt muttered under his breath.   
"Oh, shut up." Beth yelled back at him.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Kitsune shouted back.

"But I'm the author." Beth protested.

"I am also." Kitsune shot back.

"But I have the lap top." Beth laughed.

"I'm gonna try to get away now..." Matt muttered and tried to sneak off.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kitsune exclaimed and pulled him back, "You're not going anywhere!"

"EXCUSEZ-MOI???!?!?!?!?" Jessie said. "Why are you paying more attention to those 2 girls that you are 2 us?"

"Lotsa reasons: 1. You are boring us; 2. you're 6 mortal enemies are showing up in a few minutes, and then we will be paying VERY close attention to your demise, so we are allowed to ignore you for now." Beth said, not even looking up from the lap top (as she had to write what was going on).

"I seee............." Jessie said, trailing off.

"And how come you're paying more attention to him than me?" James demanded, pointing at Matt.

"Because he's so damn cute." Kitsune said.

"It's the hair! It's gotta be the hair!" James said, "I'll dye it, cut it, anything!"

"Nope. He's still a whole helluva lot cuter than you." Kitsune smiled.

Matt just blushed and stuck his tongue out at James, "So there! You owe me ten bucks."

"Fine." James threw his whole wallet at Matt, "Take the whole freaking thing!"

"You made a bet with him?" Beth blinked.

"Yeah." Matt said as he picked up the wallet.

"Good. Now you can take me out for dinner." Kitsune smiled.

"Okay." Matt smiled also.

"But.... But.... how is it possible that I didn't know about the bet IN MY OWN STORY?????? Kitsune, did you know about it? Why isn't it on paper? Umm...... help?!?!??!?!" Beth said, confused.

"I wrote the bet in, yes, I knew about it and scroll upwards, it's in the document." Kitsune replied, now happy that she had a date with Matt.

"But when did the bet occur? Did you know that participating in such unorthodox activies is highly illegal? And WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING LIKE IZZY? It's gotta be the laptop. Get it away from me! Away! Away!" Beth screamed.

"It's not illegal in this story, and yes, the laptop is growing on you, it has a special program that makes everyone who touches it act like Izzy." Kitsune smiled.

Beth shuddered and pulled her own lap top out of thin air.   



End file.
